Accidental Burn
by motown lady
Summary: Billy needs Francine for a weekend case in the Florida Keys and since Lee is on another case out of town, guess who she must take with her? Set after "Car Wars".
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Burn

Chapter 1

While Lee was in Europe finishing up a zero contact mission, Billy had wanted Amanda to accompany Francine to the Florida Keys to help nail one of the country's top drug runners who had been operating out of Miami and had at one time worked for Nick Falcone who was currently serving out his prison sentence.

Francine balked at Billy's suggestion stating, "She's a housewife, Billy! The only thing she could possibly be useful for is putting suntan lotion on her kids and handing them Kool Aid when they need it! Give me a break!"

Billy remarked to Francine sternly, " If you'll recall, Craig Martelli slipped through our grasp before and managed to kill three of our top contacts in the Bahamas just a month ago! He knows some of our people and what they look like. Except for Amanda King."

Francine shrugged asking, "How is that possible when she's been working with Lee all this time?"

Billy commented, "Remember when Lee went out to Escondido, CA to check out a lead on Martelli almost a year ago? Well, we labelled it a zero contact trip anyway. Amanda was here doing her normal filing and didn't know a thing. But this morning, I got confirmation that this snake is in the Keys! So, what Amanda's job entails is this. She will be a tourist relaxing on the beach near where Martelli was seen not too long ago making a drop. You and Tom Rogers will be on the move when Amanda contacts you."

Francine sighed querying, "And my job is?"

Billy smiled replying, "You and Tom Rogers will be her realtors as she's considering buying a vacation home that you show her-"

Francine laughed and responded, "Oh, right! Just how loaded is Amanda King supposed to be?!Can't get that way from clipping coupons, Billy!"

Billy remarked annoyed at her comment, "The Agency is covering expenses for the hotel stay and the fake deal you offer for the home. She will be on the beach primarily to watch the area but also to mull over the decision."

Francine after a moment slowly nodded asking, "Okay. When do we leave and for how long?"

Billy commented, "Tonight, and through the weekend. Barring any complications, the three of you should have it wrapped up and be heading home by Monday. Oh, and bring your "Magda" wig just to be on the safe side."

Francine groaned and responded, "Aw, Billy! That's my worst look! You know that, right?"

Billy sighed and stated, "You know for someone who claimed she could adapt to any cover and make it work you've been doing a lot of complaining here, Desmond."

Francine put up her hands and stated, "All right, all right! I'll go home and pack. You'd better tell Cinderella to get ready for the ball."

So as Rogers and the two women flew down to the Keys later that day, Francine explained the job to Amanda and as she finished asked, "Okay. Have any questions?"

Amanda nervously queried, "How do I contact you? Do I have a walkie talkie or something? Will you have a code name for this like, "Mama Bear"?"

Francine looked at Rogers who shrugged and she rolled her eyes and sighed irritatedly stating to Amanda, "No, Dear. No code name and it would be extremely obvious for you to carry a walkie. Rogers and I will have you miked through your one piece suit."

Amanda shrugged responding, "Gee. I guess I won't be in the water then, huh?"

Francine shook her head and faintly smiled commenting, "Once again, no. Not unless you want the mike to short out and we blow this thing. Any other brilliant questions or are we set?"

Amanda shook her head and sighed answering, "Just one. What are our names?"

Francine looked at her strangely and asked, "Our names?"

Amanda nodded stating, "Our names. Look, it's a case and we have to have covers, right?"

Francine shrugged distractedly and remarked, "Let me think. I know Billy gave me some-"

Rogers spoke up as he got a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and commented, "Fran and Mark Rogers, Angela Keene."

Francine made a face and answered, "Oh, no! You and me married? No way!"

Rogers sneered responding, "We're divorced! Besides, anyone that knows us knows that you're not my type anyway."

Francine chuckled and replied, "Oh yeah? And what type is that?"

Rogers blushed slightly and answered, "More like Mrs. King in a way."

Amanda smiled feeling self conscious and Francine smiling sarcastically at Rogers exclaimed, "Fine! When this case is over, I hope the two of you will be very happy!"

They landed in Miami and rented a car driving to the hotel in the Keys near the vacation home areas.

As they got to their rooms Francine was thankful that she wasn't to share a room with either one of them.

They all got unpacked and changed and began their ruse when they left the hotel and got to the vacation home that Amanda would supposedly be purchasing.

As they all exited the car they were met by two other realtors.

The woman shook their hands stating, "Mr and Mrs. Rogers and Miss Keene, I'm Charlotte Renway and this is my associate, Bud Landers."

The three shook hands with the man as well and Bud asked, "Miss Keene, we understand you're interested in one of these homes here? We'd be glad to show you-"

But Francine cut him off replying politely, "Uh no, thank you. She's with us."

Looking at her watch she remarked, "Oh Mark, we're running behind schedule. We'd better show Angela around. I'm sure she has other things to do today. Right, Angela?"

Amanda smiled apologetically responding lightly to Charlotte and Bud, "I've been going through brochures for so long, I feel like I won't ever find a place. It really is like looking for a regular home, you know? Like maybe I want one near the beach or maybe near the shopping areas. I-I just didn't think it would be this hard. And then what furniture to put in, even though I won't be here except a few times a year-"

Francine cleared her throat stating finally as she put her arm around Amanda trying to silence her, "Well, that's why we're here to help you ease that burden. Let's go, Angela."

Charlotte then asked, "Wait! You're the people that sold the property to that snooty client in the Hamptons last year, right?"

Tom and Francine glanced at one another and Tom nodded thinking quickly answering, "Uh, that was me. Fran was in Chicago then trying to get an office building sold."

Charlotte nodded seeming to accept the explanation and remarked, "Oh. Well in any case Angela, here-"

Charlotte gave Amanda a card commenting, "Call me if you need any further help. In case Fran and Mark don't find anything suitable enough for you today."

When Francine looked as if she wanted to claw the woman's eyes out, Amanda and Tom quickly thanked them both and took her with them into the home for sale.

Francine sighed stating, "Did you see her outfit? Suitable isn't her middle name, that's for sure."

Amanda commented, "C'mon, Francine. Let's do what we're here to do and get back to the beach. Now, is there stuff I have to fill out or what?"

Francine looked at Tom and shook her head responding bewilderedly, "She can't be this naive, can she?" Then looking at Amanda she answered, "They're fake documents anyway. Who cares?"

They later got back to the hotel and Francine stated, "Okay. Since we wasted so much time with those idiots, we'll do the beach thing in the morning. Why don't I call Billy and fill him in and meanwhile, Rogers can scope out the area tonight-"

Tom scoffed at Francine retorting, "Why can't you? I've never been here. I'd like to take in some scenery myself."

Francine sighed and replied, "Fine. We'll take turns, all right?"

Amanda nodded responding, "Yeah, okay. But I'd like to call my family first-"

Francine remarked haltingly, "Uh no, you're not with us now. You go on being a tourist. We'll handle the area-"

Amanda protested commenting, "Oh Francine! You sound just like Lee when he tells me to stay in the car! I can help if you need backup-"

Francine stated curtly, "Hey! Billy would have my head on a platter if anything happened to you because you work with Lee. Now go do whatever tourists do but don't get too far from the hotel, all right? We'll call you in the morning before we go to the beach. See you later."

As Francine and Tom walked away Amanda sighed and went to the front desk and asked the clerk, "Can you tell me where the souvenir shops are located? I'd like to get some things for my family while I'm here..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Accidental Burn

Chapter 2

Billy received a phone call late that Sunday afternoon from Tom Rogers confirming that Martelli was well on his way to prison and that the operation went well.

Something told Billy however that he was leaving something out. He stated to Rogers, "All right. What aren't you telling me?"

Rogers swallowed hard as Francine looked at him from across the room and remarked, "Tell him! We can't go anywhere until we form a plan here."

Rogers responded to Billy, "Well Sir, we can't exactly leave yet. Or at least Desmond and King can't."

As Billy was trying to figure out what was happening, Lee stepped off the elevator and headed for Billy's office and knocked on the door.

Billy waved Lee in and pointed to a chair answering, "Sit. There's a situation I'm trying to deal with."

Returning to the phone call he replied, "Okay. I'm all ears, Rogers. What happened?"

Rogers sighed and commented, "Well everything went the way we planned until after Martelli was arrested."

Billy shook his head remarking, "I don't follow. Spit it out, Man!"

Rogers responded carefully, "Amanda told us when she saw Martelli arrive and then Francine told her to head back to her room to wait for us so we could make arrangements to leave-"

Amanda motioned him to come over to where she laid and moaned stating, "Let me talk to him. It's my fault anyway."

Francine sighed and remarked, "No Amanda, it's not all your fault this time-"

Billy hearing conversation back and forth had enough and replied, "Rogers, hold the phone out."

Rogers did and answered, "It's out, Sir."

Billy sighed and then put the speaker on and yelled, "Desmond! I want an answer to my question and I want it now! What happened?"

Francine stated carefully, "Sir, the operation to get Martelli was finished. I told Amanda that she could go back to her room and wait for us. But then I thought we might be a while so she should just get a little tan while we're gone and we'd get her on our way back."

Looking at Amanda she then sighed and pointed to her remarking, "Go."

Amanda swallowed hard and replied, "Uh well Sir, I made sure I had lotion on and my cover and my hat. But I sort of fell asleep and when I woke up the cover and hat were gone and Francine found me sort of burned."

Lee chimed into the conversation suddenly, "How burned?"

Amanda reacted and answered slowly asking, "Oh, Lee! You're back! How was your trip? Oh, I forgot. You can't talk about it-"

Lee sighed and responded impatiently, "A-Amanda! How burned did you get?"

Francine spoke hesitantly stating, "Uh well, she's a strawberry leaning towards cherry depending on how you look at it."

Lee groaned and Billy queried putting up a hand to silence him, "All right. So did you call a doctor?"

Francine nodded and replied, "Yeah, but he advised her to stay put for a few days. She obviously can't get on a plane in her condition so we'll have to stay-"

Billy responded shaking his head, "No, I'll send Scarecrow down. I need you two back here to work-"

Lee protested growling, "Aw c'mon, Billy! I just got back from my trip! I need to unwind a little first-"

Billy smiled remarking, "You can do that in the Keys. You still have your bags so you can just head to-"

Amanda cut in stating, "Uh no, Sir! I'll be fine, really. I have all my creams and ibuprofen. I'll be okay. If I need anything, I'll just call the courtesy desk."

Lee sighed and shook his head commenting, "No, you won't. I'm on my way. Francine, stick around until I get there, all right?"

Francine answered, "Okay. See you soon."

They all hung up and Amanda responded sadly, "I don't like that everyone has to fuss over me. I really will be okay."

Francine bent down to her and replied gently, "Uh-huh. Do you not remember the feeling of the cool shower I helped you get into a little while ago, hmm?"

Amanda sighed and nodded slowly answering, "Yes. Okay, maybe I am in some pain-"

When Francine narrowed her eyes at her she shrugged and responded, "Fine! I need help."

Francine chuckled lightly and stated, "There. That wasn't so hard to admit, was it?"

Amanda gulped as tears came to her eyes and she commented, "I really am sorry, Francine. I should've just stayed here in the room-"

Francine lightly touched her arm remarking, "For the last time Amanda King, it was my fault for being gone so long and forgetting that you were still on the beach. But the doctor did say you'd be fit to go home in a few days which is a good thing."

Then looking at Tom Rogers she commented, "Thanks for your help with everything here too, Tom."

Rogers was taken aback by her statement and cleared his throat remarking, "Uh, no problem. I'm just glad we nailed Martelli and that Amanda's on the mend."

Francine awkwardly glanced at the two for a moment as she sensed personal feelings coming and quickly responded, "Yeah. Um, why don't you go get packed while I wait for Lee?"

Rogers shrugged and replied, "I could stay with her a little while. You gotta be beat, right?"

Francine gestured towards the door and answered, "I'll sleep on the plane. You go. Unless you want to help get her second shower ready?"

Rogers winced and shook his head as he headed out remarking to Amanda, "Feel better, okay?"

As the door closed Amanda shook her head at Francine stating, "He was just being nice, Francine. Must you be that way with people?"

Francine scoffed asking, "What way?"

Amanda answered simply, "The way you get when they're nice and you don't know how to handle it. That's what way!"

Francine guffawed as she took a sip of her water and replied, "And you don't like teasing. Heaven forbid anyone says anything about you or your wardrobe or your family and you just-"

Amanda suddenly realizing something smirked as she watched Francine look out the window and commented, "Wow."

Francine distractedly replied, "Huh?"

Amanda carefully shifted her position in bed and gasped softly as she responded, " I said, wow."

Francine looked back at her carefully and asked, "You okay? I mean, that's not your usual word. It's usually, "Omigosh."

Amanda smiled lightly and responded, "That's really three words but I get what you mean."

Francine sighed and aggravatedly replied, "Who cares! Why did you say wow a minute ago?"

Amanda shrugged and answered softly, "No reason really. It's just that I've noticed something about you that I don't think you know about yourself, Francine."

Francine shook her head and stated, "Okay, Mrs. Smarty Pants. What is it you think you know about me? And remember, you couldn't possibly know that much. "

Amanda remarked carefully, "You love chocolate."

Francine waved her hand chuckling and responded, "Not a trade secret. Next?"

Amanda sipped her water and commented, "You're very quick to quell gossip that isn't yours to begin with around the office."

Francine shrugged replying, "That's because they don't know what they're talking about. I however, get my stuff from actual sources. Next?"

Amanda then hit her with the final thing stating evenly, "You're jealous of someone."

Francine put her hand to Amanda's forehead gently and answered, "Easy. You might need more medicine-"

Amanda pushed her hand away and remarked, "I'm serious, Francine! And the person I think you're jealous of is me..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Accidental Burn

Chapter 3

When Lee arrived at Amanda's hotel room Sunday night Francine let him in stating in a whisper, "Hi. She's asleep. C'mon in."

Lee's mouth gaped open as he saw how red Amanda was! He whispered fiercely asking Francine, "How could you let this happen? What's the matter with you-"

Rogers pulled him away and whispered defensively, "Knock it off, Scarecrow! We planned to get back here on time but you know how long it takes processing perps! Anyway it's like Amanda told you, she fell asleep at the beach. It was an accident, pure and simple-"

But Francine sighed distractedly and responded shrugging, "It's okay, Rogers. Let's just go already. We're done here."

Amanda moaned a bit and Francine whispered to her, "What's up? You okay?"

Amanda mumbled, "Head still hurts..."

Francine remarked to Lee, "Ibuprofen's in the bathroom and water's there on the table."

She then touched Amanda's shoulder gently answering, "Rogers and I are going now, okay? Lee's here. We'll see you when you get home, all right?"

Amanda nodded slowly and commented, "Thank you, Francine. And I'm sorry."

Francine touched her hand and nodded responding gently, "It's all right. I wish I could've made you more comfortable, though-"

Amanda shook her head slowly and remarked, "N-No. I mean about what I said to you earlier. It wasn't nice-"

Francine quieted her down commenting, "It-It's forgotten, okay? Water under the bridge. See you later. Take care."

Lee looked down at Amanda and half smiled stating, "I'll be right back, huh?"

He followed Francine and Rogers out to the hall closing the door behind him and he cleared his throat responding, "Look, I'm sorry if I got upset. I know it wasn't all your fault here, but-"

Rogers remarked, "I'll get the elevator. Let me get the bags."

As he grabbed everything and headed down the corridor Lee queried, "What was Amanda talking about in there? Did you two argue?"

Francine swallowed hard and shook her head as she looked at Lee stating firmly, "Not at all. Anyway, it's a need-to-know thing and you don't need to know. We're fine. See you when you get back."

She turned to leave and Lee asked, "Wait. Did Amanda contact her family yet?"

Francine responded tiredly, "I tried earlier and there was no answer, but I left a message. Amanda's gonna call when she's up to it. Good luck and have fun."

She walked down toward the elevator and Lee was perplexed. Just what did happen here, he wondered as he walked back in the room.

He found Amanda going toward the bathroom slowly and gently touched her shoulder and asked, " Where are you going?"

Amanda stated groggily, "I'm going to the bathroom. And no, I don't need help in there doing what I gotta do."

Lee put up his hands and shrugged responding, "I was just concerned, that's all."

Amanda turned slowly and managed a weak smile replying, "I know. Th-Thanks"

She went in and the phone rang. Lee picked it up stating, "Hello?"

It was Billy. He asked, "Scarecrow? How's it going? Did Francine and Rogers leave yet?"

Lee nodded as he saw Amanda coming out slowly from the bathroom a few minutes later wincing and responded, "Uh, yeah. They just left. Billy? Hang on a second, huh?"

Lee put down the receiver and got to Amanda taking her elbow and helping her back to bed.

Amanda sitting down carefully stating, "I'm okay, Lee. Thank you. Tell Mr. Melrose I said hello."

Lee nodded and pulled back the bed cover to allow her to carefully get in and remarked, "Sure. Let me get your aspirin."

He brought her water and two pills and she took them and swallowed the water answering, "Thanks."

Lee got back to the phone commenting, " Yeah. Everything's fine so far here. Amanda just got a little too much sunburn it looks like."

Billy rolled his eyes and responded, "I got that from Desmond already as you know."

Lee shook his head remarking embarrassedly, " Oh, yeah. So, anything else?"

Billy replied, "Yes. Tell Amanda I hope she feels better and I was able to reach her mother and informed her that she'd be another week away, but that she was fine and I'd have her call later. I'll check back with you in a couple of days, all right?"

Lee sighed and stated, "Okay, Billy. Thanks. Goodnight."

They hung up and Amanda remarked quietly, "You didn't have to come down. I would've been fine-"

Lee sighed and pointed to her responding, " Just lie back and relax, okay? Billy called your mom and told her you'd be at least another week and also sends his best to you."

Amanda nodded and then answered, "That's nice of him to do that. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell her."

Lee went to sit on the opposite bed and shrugged stating, "It's all right. It happens. People get sunburn-"

Amanda looked at her arms and quipped, "Lee, I'm almost a lobster! Anyway, it's my fault for falling asleep."

She moved to touch her neck and Lee asked, "What is it?"

Amanda responded sighing, "Well, I'm a bit itchy here and I can't scratch because I'll make it worse and it hurts, but-"

Lee put up a hand and commented, "Uh, let me look here at the creams."

On the table he saw three different ones and stated, "Well, here we have your garden variety of stuff. There's cold cream, antibiotic cream, and of course cortisone cream. Which one do you think we should go with?"

Amanda looked and then meeting his eyes they answered in unison, "Antibiotic."

As Lee began carefully applying the cream and gently rubbing it in he queried, "Now there's not anything you're allergic to, is there?"

Amanda shook her head and commented, "Just horses, Lee. You know that."

Lee smiled as he then remembered the case on the ranch with Princess Penny a while back and remarked, "You handled yourself pretty well out there with Penny. You made a friend which in this business can be rare-"

Amanda shrugged and glancing his way responded lightly, "Not that rare."

Lee looked at her and smiled as he answered, " I know what you're getting at. Emily Farnsworth to name one-"

Amanda replied, "And you."

Lee scoffed and stated, "C'mon, Amanda. I can't even be around your family. Not really."

Amanda shrugged and stated, "Well, neither can Francine or Mr. Melrose. But I consider all of you my friends anyway."

Lee nodded remarking, "Thanks, Amanda. That's nice of you to say. Speaking of Francine, maybe now you'll tell me what happened between the two of you before I arrived."

Amanda sighed and commented, "It was nothing really. I just made an observation about her that I don't think she appreciated at all."

Lee perked up and asked, "Oh? Care to shed some light on that statement?"

Amanda shook her head and yawning carefully laid down on her right side away from Lee and responded, "No. Think I need more sleep. Goodnight. "

Lee sighed shaking his head as he thought, We will continue this in the morning, Amanda.

Meanwhile Amanda thought, I could tell him but I promised Francine that I'd drop it...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Accidental Burn

Chapter 4

Lee woke to the sound of the shower running the next morning and got up immediately to check on Amanda.

Knocking on the door he opened it a crack and asked, "How ya doin'?"

Amanda stated, "Better than I've been lately."

She shut off the shower and remarked, "Lee, I'm coming out but I don't need help, okay?"

Lee nodded and responded gently, "All right. I'll be right here if you need me though."

Amanda commented, "Thanks. Um, I'll make it quick so you can use the shower-"

Lee shook his head and stated, "Take your time. Oh by the way, I was going to order room service. Anything special you want for breakfast?"

Amanda responded, "Actually if you don't mind, I'd like to go out for a meal-"

Lee hesitantly remarked, "Um, I don't think that's a good idea yet, do you? I mean, you've gotta still be sore from the burn and all-"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Lee, the doctor said I couldn't get on a plane yet. But he didn't say I couldn't leave the room. I'll be fine. I'll be dressed in a jiffy."

Lee shook his head and thought, Bet it was this way with her ex, too. How did he live with such a stubborn woman?

He went to look out at the view and then heard Amanda yelp in pain! "Ow!"

Running back toward the bathroom he asked, "Are you all right?"

Amanda sighed and frustrated responded, "No. I.. I can't wear my bra, darn it!"

Lee teased stating, "Ooh, Amanda! Your language-"

Amanda retorted sighing, "Oh, shut up! Look, I thought if I was able to wear my bra today without any trouble that I'd be able to go home that much sooner! Understand?"

Lee groaned and responded, "No! But that's probably because I've never worn a bra-"

Amanda growled stating, "Well, you're gonna be wearing this one if you don't cut it out! I'm serious! I need something that isn't going to-"

Suddenly thinking of something she wrapped herself in the big towel she had and came out of the bathroom and headed for her suitcase.

Putting it on the bed she began pulling clothes out and throwing them askew!

Lee watched in shock and remarked, "I don't believe what I'm seeing! Uh, you could've just asked me to get what you needed! What are you looking for?"

Amanda suddenly gasped remarking, "Aha!" as she found the top she was seeking and also her slacks and what looked like a robe and went back to the bathroom yelling, "I'll be right out!" as she closed the door.

Lee sat on his bed shaking his head. Why did I come down here anyway, he thought as he waited for Amanda to come out. I'll tell you one thing, he thought. I'm not taking you out if you're gonna have a robe on. You'll look ridiculous!

A few moments later she emerged from the bathroom fully clothed answering, "While I'm putting my suitcase to rights, you can shower."

Amanda saw his expression and gestured toward the bathroom, "Go on now. I'll wait for you."

Lee asked slowly, "What are you wearing?"

Amanda looked nonplussed as she replied, "What do you care? I'm dressed, aren't I? Now, hurry up 'cause I'm hungry!"

Lee shrugged and gathered his clothes and shaving things and went to shower.

After he went in Amanda got on the phone and called her mother.

When Dotty answered Amanda stated, "Hi, Mother. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call but I've been a little busy."

Nodding as she listened to Dotty gently admonish her for not calling sooner Amanda put up her hand and remarked, "I know, but something happened after we finished filming our segment on the beach. Well, we all took a break. The crew and the associate producer went sightseeing but I wanted to relax on the beach so I went to try a get a suntan. Only I fell asleep and got sunburned instead."

She listened as Dotty asked a barrage of questions and tiredly Amanda responded, "Yes, I had sunscreen but I forgot to reapply and like I said I fell asleep."

She sighed as Lee was coming out and then answered, "I have seen a doctor. He told me to take it easy for a few days and then I could go home. Yes, I have lots of cream. No, I won't do that ever again, Mother. I promise."

Lee then pretended to knock on the door and Amanda was grateful for the interruption and commented, "Uh Mother, I have to go. That's my associate producer at the door. We're having a meeting."

Amanda then rolled her eyes and responded, "Yes, of course I can be at the meeting. I just can't go outside. We're having it in the hotel dining room. Okay, Mother. All right. I love you, too. Kiss the boys for me. Uh-huh, bye-bye."

She hung up and sank onto the bed sighing and Lee chuckled stating, "A little worried, is she?"

Amanda shook her head and shrugged, "Not much. You ready? Let's go."

They went out the door when Lee went back in and Amanda asked, "What?"

He came out carrying her hat and Amanda groaned querying, "Do I really have to?"

Lee grimaced asking, "Do you want more pain then you're already in?"

Amanda yanked it from him and mumbled, "Fine."

As they got in the elevator to go down to the hotel lobby she saw his amused expression at her hat and pointed her finger at him stating, "Not one word. Do you hear me? Not one word..."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Accidental Burn

Chapter 5

Lee and Amanda returned to the room later that morning with Lee stating, "Look, all I'm saying is that she's not going to be upset if she's not here to substantiate-"

Amanda sighed as she took her hat off and sat on her bed responding, "Lee! I promised her I wouldn't talk about it, and stop talking like a lawyer for heaven's sake! I know what you mean but can we just drop it, please?"

Lee sat across from her on his bed and remarked gently, "Hey. If you and Francine had it out then there's no harm in discussing it, is there? Besides it might make you feel better-"

Amanda then got on the phone and dialed.

Lee asked, "Who are you calling?"

Amanda put up a hand when the party answered and she commented, "Francine? Hi, it's me. Oh, okay, I guess. I got Lee to get me out of the room for a bit so that helped even though I still can't wear a bra yet-"

Lee got up shaking his head as he went to look out the window and muttered querying, "Why can't she ever just get to the point? Things would go a lot quicker that way."

Amanda ignored him and then asked, " I know you said it's forgotten but Lee's like a dog after a bone on the fact that you and I had our to-do yesterday.. What? Oh, I just meant we had words. Or I said something and you didn't respond because it upset you which I never meant to do, but I thought we could talk about it or you wouldn't mind if Lee-"

As Lee came back over Amanda held the phone out to him replying, "She wants to talk to you.."

Lee took the receiver and stated, "Hi. Look, I'm sorry if this bothers you but I was thinking that you don't let anything usually get to you. It concerned me the way you left yesterday. How? Ah well, you were you but different."

He chuckled as he listened to Francine and nodded responding, "Um yeah, she does go on and on. Must be all the therapy she had to do after her divorce-"

Amanda smacked his thigh angrily and answered, "That's enough! Now am I telling you or what?"

Lee cleared his throat and gasped as he stared at Amanda and remarked, "Ow! Okay Francine, am I to understand that now you don't care if she and I discuss it?"

He nodded at Amanda and commented, "All right. And in case you don't know, I do care and you and I will talk later-"

He then looked at the receiver as Francine had hung up!

Lee went to hang up and sat down across from Amanda and answered, "Okay. So, what the hell could you possibly have said to get her mad like that?"

Amanda shrugged and replied quietly, "I told her that she may be jealous of me in a way."

Lee remarked slowly with a laugh, "Wh-what? J-Jealous? Of what, pray tell?"

Amanda nodded and answered simply, "Actually I think both of you are, slightly-"

Lee bit out his comments, "Oh, don't lump me into that category! All right, why is it you think that suddenly both of us are jealous, hmm?"

Amanda waved away his anger stating, "Because sometimes I think that you get lonely at times and it's hard for you to accept that so rather than try to commit to relationships, you go on as if nothing were wrong and act satisfied with the way your lives are."

Lee swallowed hard and got up to pace answering, "Whew... Lady, I think you've had too much therapy."

Amanda sighed and thought shrugging, Great. Now they're both mad at me. How do I fix this one?

Shaking her head she said to herself, Oh, he'll understand eventually. Won't he?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Accidental Burn

Chapter 6

Lee finally came back and sat across from Amanda stating, "All right. It's not so much that we're jealous. You just don't get us that's all, even though you think you do."

Amanda sighed and replied, "Because I don't remember being single, is that it? C'mon, Lee! Okay. Maybe jealous wasn't the right word, but you date a lot of women-"

Lee put up his hand and remarked, "Stop! I prefer the single life. I have no one to check with when the day is done. And vacations are open ended. No schedules needed, unlike you who has a houseful of people to look out for-"

Amanda responded, "They're my family. What about your family? Francine's family?"

Lee sighed and answered, "My uncle raised me as you know but he isn't what you'd call a family man, so I had nothing really to draw from. He's a military man through and through. As for Francine's family? Her mother she tells me is great, but her father is critical of her in the business world. Doesn't think she can cut it. So she spends most of her time trying to please the man which is why she seems so tough half the time."

Amanda swallowed hard and queried, "Do they know what she does?"

Lee shook his head and commented, "To them she's a filmmaker just like you. And she tried the road you took before. But the guy dumped her at the altar. From then on, it's been her decision to stay single."

Taking a long breath he let it out slowly and stated, "So now that I've told you all this, it stays between the three of us. Uh, sorry. The four of us. Billy knows, too."

As Amanda nodded and filled her glass with water Lee asked, " My turn. You're still with Don?"

Amanda took a sip of her water and swallowed remarking, "Dean."

Lee then queried, "Why?"

Amanda was confused and answered, "Why? Well, I don't- look, that's none of your business anyway! We're talking about Francine and I'm sorry again for upsetting her but now that you've cleared things up for me, we can drop it!"

Getting up from the bed she responded angrily, "I need to put on more cream-and no, I don't need help!"

Going into the bathroom she closed the door.

Lee then dialed Billy and when he answered Lee asked, "Tell me again why I'm down here?"

Billy chuckled and queried, "Trouble in the Keys, Scarecrow? Look, Amanda's just trying to be a friend which I tried to tell Desmond-"

Lee stated, "She told you? Why?"

Billy remarked, "She wanted my imput but I told her it wasn't my business. Don't tell Francine this but I agree with Amanda."

Lee shook his head responding, "Again, why?"

Billy sighed and commented, "Knowing the two of you as I've done all these years, I happen to think that one or both of you will change your mind someday and decide to marry once you meet the right people. Now, how's Amanda feeling? Has she seen the doctor again yet?"

Lee shrugged and answered, " She wants to see if she can go home in a couple of days so he'll be here in the morning. Can't be too soon for me, I'll tell you."

Amanda came out and Lee remarked, "I gotta go. Talk to you later, Billy."

Hanging up he asked, "You okay? I'm sorry about earlier. I just-"

Amanda commented with a wave of her hand, "No. I'm sorry. I'm divorced so I should know better than to butt into your lives the way I did. Still friends?"

Lee chuckled stating, "We were never enemies. But I know you did it because you care. That's just the kind of person you are, and someday Francine will realize that. It may take her some time however so don't get your hopes up, okay?"

Amanda nodded and responded, "Right. Now I do need help creaming my back, please."

Lee nodded slowly and followed her into the bathroom.

By the end of the week they were back in D.C. and stopped by the Agency Friday afternoon so Amanda could be debriefed about the Martelli case.

Afterwards as Amanda was leaving she put a box on Francine's desk but was caught by her.

Francine asked suspiciously, "What was that?"

Amanda shrugged commenting, "Just a little something I picked up to thank you for helping me with my sunburn and also an apology gift-"

Francine sighed and stated, "I told you it's okay and you didn't have to-"

Her jaw dropped however as she opened the box.

The box was a small assortment of Beussent Chocolates!

Francine was clearly overwhelmed and touched by Amanda's thoughtfulness but gulped asking, "I have to ask though since I know you really can't afford-"

Lee walked up just then and Amanda smiled stating as she looked at him, "I had a little help. I'd better be going now. You're welcome, Francine."

Lee smiled in return and cleared his throat remarking, "Let's go. I'll take you home."

As Lee drove to Arlington Amanda thought, Francine and I may not be friends yet but chocolates are sure a good ice breaker...

The End


End file.
